Namido
by Ana Hakubi
Summary: Uma singela madrugada de meio de semana.Resposta ao torneio Spirits of Nature.Casal NamikawaxMido.Set Spirits of Fire.Tema Dia dos Namorados.Betado por Etecétera.


**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não me pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento.

Resposta ao Torneio_ Spirits of Nature_, Set _Spirit of Fire, _Tema _Dia dos Namorados._

* * *

**Namido**

Entrou no apartamento, afrouxou a gravata e deixou-se cair na poltrona enquanto jogava o paletó em um canto do sofá. Após um dia farto de reuniões, problemas e companhias aborrecidas, só uma dose de uísque sem gelo poderia trazer algum ânimo ao final da noite.

Talvez um pouco de música ajudasse também. Alcançou o controle remoto da mesinha de centro e ligou o home-theather, satisfeito pelo ambiente ser preenchido com a força e a beleza do Bolero de Ravel - uma de suas performances favoritas, a qual fizera questão de assistir ao vivo três vezes e também adquirir os DVDs de várias montagens ao redor do mundo.

Era raro que fosse atingido por paixões de qualquer tipo, mas sentia-se especialmente fascinado por essa obra de arte específica. Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, acompanhando mentalmente as notas musicais que formavam a melodia intensa e tão bem conhecida.

Finalmente sentiu-se disposto a levantar e preparar a bebida costumeira, servindo-se de dois dedos de Black Label degustados sem pressa, como sempre. Dificilmente terminava rapidamente qualquer dose, demorando-se a fitar os próprios olhos no tom marrom-escuro do fundo do copo.

- _Penso se estou bebendo demais nos últimos tempos. Não tem um dia que passe sem isso._

Olhou ao redor sem focalizar nada em específico, encontrando tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Aquele provavelmente era o apartamento de solteiro mais invejável do país, não só pela localização, conforto e status, mas também pela organização impossível de se imaginar em um recinto onde more um homem sozinho.

Lembrou-se de como Margot elogiava esse esmero e insistia nisso como uma de suas melhores qualidades. "_Homem pra casar, sonho de toda mulher_", ela dizia. Sonho de uma aliança 24 quilates dada por um jovem executivo japonês, não importava se fosse Namikawa, Takeshi ou Yamamoto, contanto que fosse dono de uma conta bancária abastecida o suficiente para comprar toda a sua cidadezinha natal no interior da Europa. Ainda assim, uma companhia agradável por duas semanas, há dois meses atrás.

_- Sem contar que meu uísque nunca rendeu tão pouco quanto naquele curto período... caí no assunto da bebida novamente. Mulheres e bebida, como nos tempos da faculdade. Parece que é chegada a hora de ir para a cama._

Antes de acomodar-se ainda olhou rapidamente a agenda do dia seguinte, deixando escapar um suspiro descontente. Havia esquecido do jantar que teria com vários diretores, do tipo que provavelmente terminaria em bebedeira e outras baixezas. Jogou-se na cama, cansando-se desde já. Sua personalidade custava a acostumar-se com esse tipo de coisa.

Se bem que da última vez não havia sido de todo mal.

* * *

Pela sua cabeça passaram imagens rápidas da chamada "confraternização motivacional" em que haviam comparecido vários altos cargos das filiais Yotsuba, entre eles um jovem com potencial de futuro na empresa. Inteligente e ativo, mas ainda verde no mundo dos negócios, como Namikawa pôde constatar ao conversar com ele.

Naquela ocasião, um trânsito particularmente ruim e certa má vontade causaram um **atraso** de sua parte. Por isso, mal entrou e deu com a figura de Mido, parecendo nervoso e pouco à vontade no ambiente, perdido entre os garçons e as acompanhantes de executivos desfilando pelo salão.

- Procurando companhia? Posso te apresentar algumas delas. - sorriu com simpatia, apontando as moças com o olhar.

- Ah, não, não é isso! – ruborizou, envergonhado e ao mesmo tempo aliviado por ver um colega não tão bêbado quanto os demais – Só não estou acostumado com essas... confraternizações.

- Vai se acostumar. Sou Reiji Namikawa, Diretor do Departamento Comercial - ofereceu uma dose de uísque ao atarantado colega.

- Meu nome é Shingo Mido, sou Diretor de Estratégias Financeiras. - tomou a bebida de um gole – Prazer em conhecê-lo. Confesso que estava seriamente pensando em ir embora!

- Bem cedo, eu diria. Mas não se preocupe em escapar, agora isso faz parte de sua rotina. Bem vindo ao mundo dos negócios! – largou-se em um dos sofás despreocupadamente, deixando escapar uma mínima dose de ironia. Mido sentou-se ao lado dele, fitando o fundo do copo como se procurasse as palavras certas.

- Arrisco dizer que também não parece muito acostumado, Namikawa-san.

O outro o encarou de soslaio, preocupando-o por um momento, mas logo depois sua expressão abrandou-se.

- Não recomendo isso para você, e provavelmente não acontecerá. Logo entra no ritmo.

- Bem, enquanto eu "não entro no ritmo", será que posso acompanhar o seu ritmo, Namikawa-san?

Namikawa piscou, um tanto surpreso, mas logo entendeu que o rapaz realmente estava se sentindo desconfortável naquele ambiente cada vez mais caótico. Não tinha intenção de servir de babá a um novato, mas uma conversa com ele não poderia ser mais enfadonha do que aquela festa.

- Vamos ao escritório, então, já que aqui mal podemos ouvir nossos próprios pensamentos.

Não se arrependeu da decisão. Mido, apesar do ar ingênuo, era sem dúvida mais inteligente e culto do que muitos colegas mais experientes do mesmo escalão. Dividiram uma garrafa de vinho tinto enquanto discutiam desde esgrima até o mercado atual de Tecnologia da Informação, com direito a algumas piadas no caminho – principalmente quando a bebida já havia acabado.

- Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha uma conversa agradável assim. Sinto-me propenso a torcer que você não se acostume mesmo ao ritmo das reuniões.

- Minha companhia é tão boa assim? – riu, o álcool fazendo seu efeito – Gostaria que as garotas pensassem o mesmo!

- Há! Que modesto você, Mido-san... quer me convencer de que tem problemas com isso? – Namikawa balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, soprando as mechas do cabelo solto que caíam em seu rosto.

- Vou te dizer, Namikawa-san... – se aproximou sentado mesmo, desistindo de ajeitar os óculos no rosto – A última vez... ela era linda...sim, deus...tinha cabelo comprido...

Deslizou devagar a mão pelos fios negros da cabeleira do colega. Este apenas meneou a cabeça, sem reação, enquanto Mido continuava resmungando sem objetivo certo.

- Cabelo comprido e negro, como o seu. Deus! Lindo como o seu. Aliás... – colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Namikawa, emoldurando-o com cabelo – Você é mesmo... assim, com esse cabelo comprido... deve ser a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci, mesmo não sendo uma.

* * *

Namikawa ria na cama, lembrando-se da cena. E do inesperado que acontecera depois dela.

- _Quem diria que chegaríamos a isso._

Enquanto devaneava com os olhos perdidos no teto do **quarto**, ouviu o toque crescente de seu celular – Bolero de Ravel novamente - ao lado da cama e o alcançou em uma braçada, atendendo-o com aborrecimento. A essa hora só poderia ser algo problemático.

Mas sua expressão mudou quando reconheceu quem estava do outro lado da linha.

- Olá, Shingo. Não, não estava dormindo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _Na verdade sim, Reiji. Já é mais de meia-noite, certo?_

_­- _Sim... e o que tem isso?

- _Feliz dia dos namorados, Reiji._

Namikawa piscou, e mesmo sem vê-lo, Mido soube como estava sua face agora.

- Só você mesmo... – sorriu, sabendo que Shingo conseguira seu intento. O sacana sabia muito bem usar a carinha de anjo e pegá-lo desprevenido, e isso foi algo que só descobriu tarde demais. - Então, já que está acordado também, que tal fazermos alguma coisa? Eu passo aí.

- _Não vai querer descansar para o dia de amanhã?_

_­-_ Ora, acredito que ainda somos jovens o bastante para fazermos esse tipo de coisa. Pensa diferente?

_- Não posso ouvir isso e simplesmente recusar.Serei rápido._

Em vinte minutos, Namikawa chegava ao edifício onde Shingo morava. Um prédio tão sofisticado quanto o próprio, apenas não tão central. Quando ele apareceu na portaria dois minutos depois, lembrou-se de que uma das vantagens de seu relacionamento é que não precisava esperar mais de duas horas até que o parceiro estivesse pronto para sair. Assim, logo estavam a caminho de algum lugar interessante na cidade que nunca dormia.

- Tem alguma idéia de onde possamos ir? – Mido indagou, correndo o olhar desde os prédios do lado de fora até as pupilas azuis do homem ao seu lado.

- Nada em especial. Teatro ou cinema?

- Você é sempre tão previsível, Reiji. – brincou – Que tal algo mais emocionante, já que vamos atravessar a madrugada feito dois universitários despreocupados com o futuro, e ainda com cartão de crédito internacional?

- Uma aventura no meio da semana? Tudo bem. Encare isso como seu** presente** de Dia dos Namorados. E só pra constar, eu não trouxe meus cartões de crédito.

- Nem eu! Mas será mais divertido assim. – cruzou os braços, largando-se no banco e esticando as pernas.

Namikawa concordou e, com um sorriso espalhado no rosto, acelerou.

Cruzaram rapidamente vários pontos da cidade, atravessando os bairros de alta classe e chegando a lugares onde um Porshe vermelho era digno da atenção de todos os transeuntes. Mido abriu as janelas para deixar o vento circular enquanto fitava Reiji dirigindo, compenetrado e com a fisionomia impassível. Sempre tão sério, polido e resoluto quanto uma estátua de mármore. Quebrar essa seriedade era seu esporte favorito nos últimos tempos.

Sorriu do jeito que apenas a madrugada lhe permitia e aproximou-se sutilmente do banco do motorista, encostando de leve o queixo no ombro de Namikawa, que sentiu um arrepio agradável pelo contato dos lábios roçando seu pescoço e da voz macia próxima ao ouvido.

- Que presente eu deveria lhe dar, Reiji?

- Pode decidir no final da noite de hoje. Ainda terá um dia inteiro. Logo, pense bem. – piscou, fazendo a curva na direção da estrada. A essa altura, as estrelas começavam a acarpetar o céu, tomando o lugar dos prédios altíssimos na paisagem.

- Eu gosto desse cenário. – Mido abriu o teto solar, encarando as estrelas. – Engraçado... só depois de virar um executivo atarefado é que comecei a me interessar por essas miudezas. Durante toda a vida só pensei em grandes coisas, como diretoria de empresas, modelos exclusivos de carros e competições internacionais de esgrima.

- E as modelos internacionais? Você disse que conheceu a...

- Era mentira. – sorriu amarelo – É verdade que já nos esbarramos em salões de algumas festas, mas ela não gosta de japoneses.

- Então tentou saber?

- Você não tentaria?

Namikawa fez um muxoxo, como se o outro já conhecesse a resposta. Riram.

- Você sabe, eu sou mais bonito e elegante do que a maioria dessas modelos.

- Realmente. Pensando nisso, seria engraçado vê-lo em um vestido preto de festa, como os delas. Engraçado e interessante... – o esquadrinhou com olhos gulosos.

- O quê?? – deu um cascudo na testa do outro, que riu abertamente – Eu não sou desse tipo!! Francamente...você é?

Os olhos arregalados e as faces vermelhas de Reiji eram o maior presente que Mido poderia ganhar. Sem mais demora, roubou-lhe um beijo como resposta.

- Prefiro você em traje esporte fino. Ou... – afundou o rosto no pescoço dele, sem terminar a frase. Mas não era necessário. Namikawa deixou escapar um suspiro, e tirou as mechas de cabelo do rosto.

Por maior que fosse sua frieza, Mido só precisava de um toque e um par de palavras bem colocadas para deixá-lo sem reação, ou, ao contrário, causar-lhe reações abruptas completamente incongruentes com sua natureza. Mas até onde iriam se continuasse resistindo e mantendo a postura?

- Você não quer que eu bata o carro, quer?

- Não será uma aventura de meio de semana digna sem um ou dois riscos.

Dito isso, continuou a beijá-lo e deslizar as mãos pelos longos cabelos negros, soltando-os de seu rabo-de-cavalo. Namikawa tirou o pé do acelerador, e aos poucos o carro parou totalmente.

- Você não vai mesmo se arriscar, não é, Reiji? Você é um verdadeiro bom menino. – sussurrou, afagando a pele macia do rosto dele.

- Gosto de me concentrar no que estou fazendo, isso sim. E eu só pareço um bom menino porque você é um menino extremamente mau. - o puxou para mais perto, tirando-lhe devagar os óculos e desabotoando a camisa displicentemente.

- _Bom menino e mau menino... isso é tão adolescente. Mas é assim que me sinto nessas horas. Perdendo a compostura cada vez mais rápido..._

Esse foi o último pensamento racional que teve até acordar no banco de trás, com o balanço do carro em movimento. Mido dirigia com um dos braços para fora da janela e uma vista desconhecida se desdobrava através da alta madrugada. Fechou os olhos novamente, espreguiçando-se antes de inclinar-se para frente com a camisa do amante jogada sobre as costas.

- Para onde estamos indo? – o fitou com um olhar ainda sonolento, recebendo um grande sorriso em retribuição. Ainda não fazia idéia do quanto Mido gostava de vê-lo ao acordar e o efeito que causava a visão de seus cabelos negros escorrendo pelas costas e o azul intenso dos olhos quase vazando para fora das pupilas.

Mas um dia descobriria, certamente.

- Você já vai saber. Na verdade eu pretendia acordá-lo só quando estivéssemos lá, já que dorme feito um anjo.

- Você é tão cafona às vezes... ei, ponha os óculos para dirigir... – alcançou o par de lentes no chão do carro e o colocou no rosto do outro, afagando seus cabelos com a mão livre.

- Heh... e você é tão sério sempre.

- É meu papel. Bom menino e mau menino, lembra? – o enlaçou pelo pescoço, apoiando infantilmente o queixo na cabeça dele e deixando que algumas mechas caíssem no rosto, como se o acariciassem – E pensar que acreditei sinceramente em sua ingenuidade, quando o conheci...

- Falando assim, parece que eu o seduzi, Reiji.

- Oh, eu tenho certeza que já tinha segundas intenções desde o início!!Confesse que me embebedou para me seduzir.

- Você acharia isso divertido?Bem, sinto que obtive sucesso...

- Tive uma idéia – ligou o rádio – Vamos ver qual o tema de hoje.

- Nós dois sabemos qual é... – suspirou levemente aborrecido, mas Reiji ignorou o comentário e subiu o volume. Em todas as estações, as esperadas homenagens ao Dia dos Namorados.

- Céus, Reiji! Isso é brega demais. – Mido bateu palmas, particularmente comovido por um programa onde ex-namorados mandavam suas cartas de última esperança aos ex-parceiros, lidas por um locutor levemente exagerado na interpretação.

- Tenho certeza de que você faria algo melhor. - riu, mudando a freqüência.

- Sim. Algo como NUNCA participar de um programa assim... essas pessoas não têm auto-estima nenhuma.

- Então já sei o que fazer quando brigarmos... – olhou de canto, sorrindo marotamente – Pode deixar que eu capricharei na carta.

- Certo... e eu te mando uma carta-bomba em resposta.

- Esse é o tipo de coisa que se deve esclarecer no primeiro encontro.

- Estou esclarecendo no...oitavo, certo?

Namikawa balançou a cabeça positivamente, e mudou o foco de seu olhar para o porta-luvas, ainda que continuasse apoiado no ombro do outro.

Depois disso, um longo período de silêncio se instaurou. A música extremamente romântica no rádio e os risos esparsos de casais nas ruas pareceram trazer uma sensação de melancolia para dentro do carro.

O oitavo encontro desde a imprevisível situação em uma festa rotineira. Quase dois meses, e momentos como aqueles continuavam iguais.

Nenhum dos dois diria a frase comprometedora. Ninguém tomaria o primeiro passo, logo, o momento perfeito para tal atitude se convertia em quietude.

Poderiam dizer que comemoravam o Dia dos Namorados, mas não era uma situação tradicional. E não tinha nada a ver com o fato de os dois serem homens, embora esse detalhe se mostrasse uma saída bastante convincente. Mas disso era feita a vida luxuosa de ambos: saídas estratégicas, jogadas precisas e intenções medidas e comedidas. Pré-requisito de quem almeja posições como as que alcançaram.

Por isso homens de negócios não sabem bem dizer 'eu te amo', a não ser que seja de mentira.

- Sabe, por um tempo eu quis ser esgrimista profissional. – Mido disparou de repente, ao que Namikawa apenas assentiu, sorrindo compreensivo.

- Você é ótimo nisso. Não perdeu a forma, não é?

- De que adianta ser um cara de sucesso se você não pode nem 'esgrimar' de vez em quando? – piscou, mantendo o clima leve.

Namikawa sabia muito bem que Shingo odiava o mundo dos negócios e seus meandros, que sua paixão era a esgrima e que isso jamais mudaria. Mas cedera à pressão de sua linhagem, fato sinceramente entendido na visão do outro executivo.

Muitas pessoas poderiam dizer 'siga seu sonho', e 'se é isso que quer, vá lá e faça', mas Namikawa sabia que não era assim tão fácil, e que as pessoas têm o costume de falar demais – e daquilo que nunca fizeram. Mesmo que o outro tivesse seguido uma carreira destoante de seu sonho de infância, isso só provava que sabia como o mundo funcionava e, ao menos, obteve sucesso sem precisar abdicar totalmente do esporte.

Jamais diria que a escolha de Shingo era desacertada, embora o próprio por vezes transparecesse um ar de culpa sobre o assunto. Um pouco de culpa por não ter seguido seus impulsos, mas principalmente culpa por estar sentindo-se confortável por ter feito uma opção aparentemente covarde.

- Podemos 'esgrimar' um pouco então, Shingo. O que acha? Ensine-me isso. É o presente que pode me dar.

Transbordou nessas palavras toda a ternura que possuía, surpreso por ser capaz de sentir-se assim e de transmitir isso. Por outro lado, o coração de Mido aqueceu-se de tal forma que ele teve a impressão de ter voltado 20 anos no passado, atrapalhando-se com o traje de esgrimista em sua primeira aula. Sorriu.

- A roupa é um tanto complicada... está preparado?

- Sabe que não tenho medo de desafios. E muito menos de algo que parece um _collant_ branco.

Dessa vez o riso foi o mais sincero e espontâneo da noite que, os dois sabiam, estava apenas começando.

* * *

**Notas Finais:** então, finalmente postando a fanfic do desafio quase em cima do prazo e depois de muitos contratempos...o principal foi lidar com um casal tão diferente e com personagens dos quais não sabemos muita coisa, então aí vão algumas considerações só pra esclarecer:

Shingo é 2 anos mais velho que o Namikawa (sim, eu me surpreendi com isso!Mas ele continua com esse ar de inocência.) Ele realmente é praticante de esgrima e odeia o mundo dos negócios. Isso está explicado nas fichas completas de personagem do **How to Read - volume 13**, que graças aos céus a JBC publicou e que me ajudou bastante a compor essa fic, nem que fosse só com informações básicas...

Essa fanfic acabou tendo um tema musical. É a **Heart Station**, de Utada Hikaru, não vou colocar a letra aqui, mas recomendo pra todo mundo. A música é muito kawaii!!Se eu soubesse como, colocaria links aqui...mas fica a dica!

Além disso tenho que agradecer à **Etecétera**, minha beta, que arranjou um tempinho no meio do caos chamado TCC e revisou a fic, além de me ajudar com o título. Sabe que amo, né?

Obrigada por lerem!!


End file.
